Enemy Broken
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Takes place after Johnny leaves to get Pawter. Dutch is in a bad way and D'avin is there to support her. Tag for S1E09 'Enemy Khlyen'.


**Enemy Broken**

 **Category** : Angst/missing scene

 **Pairing** : Dutch Solider

 **Summary** : Takes place after Johnny leaves to get Pawter. Dutch is in a bad way and D'avin is there to support her. Tag for S1E09 'Enemy Khlyen'.

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : I own Nadda!

 **Authors Notes** : I'm still working on my other story 'Dutch Courage' but this got stuck in my head. Can't resist a bit of cannon angst/hurt comfort ;)

* * *

"Then you'd better hurry, whatever his plan is... I think he's just getting started."

She lent against his pal breathing in sharply as a chill wrapped tightly around her core. The pain was lessening but the cold was a sign her body had gone into shock and she gave in as his lips teased her mouth, succumbing to their inviting warmth. She knew it was wrong but if Johnny didn't make it back in time she didn't want to have any regrets.

He jerked back suddenly and she blinked confusion pooling in her gaze. He was wearing a look of concern but she was too tired to place the expression. Her mind was beginning to numb the obvious, a method of self preservation, and even though she knew it was weak she was too exhausted to fight it.

"Dutch come on, stay with me..." his voice was hoarse as he tore his hand away. She was too damn cold, her skin like ice under his touch and he cursed himself for getting swept up in the moment when he should have been assessing the situation for Pawter. He was wasting time and he pushed up, leaving momentarily to grab his jacket off the back of the chair.

When he turned back his gaze drew to the dark stain spreading over the bed. " _Shit._ "

She was losing too much blood.

He inspected the bedding as he pressed his fingers against the soaked tourniquet. If he tried to remove it without a way to stop the bleeding he could end up doing more damage but he needed to do something and he fumbled with the fabric in his hand. It mightn't help with the blood loss but if he could warm her up then it would give her body a fighting chance.

With delicate hands he folded the material around her shoulders and shifted in behind her, drawing her against his chest. He'd underestimated her in the past and despite a carnal urge to protect her he knew she was stronger than she looked. "Dutch, _hey_... listen to me. You need to man up, this can't be your first rodeo?"

"Screw you-" the words were flew out of her mouth but they lacked conviction and she blindly reached down clasping his hand with a pained sigh. Despite everything that had happened between them his presence was comforting and there was a familiar air of trust returning to their relationship.

If she didn't bleed out on his bed then maybe they could fix their broken team after all. "Where the hell... is Johnny?"

He hated himself for the small stab of jealousy that flared up at the breathless mention of his brother. He had no right to feel intimidated but he couldn't help it. He envied their past and their close relationship but at the same time he wanted more than friendship and he was willing to wait no matter how long it took. "He'll be back soon and Pawter will fix you right up."

"She hates me..." a tight smirk lined her lips, "for sleeping with you."

"I could have handled things better." He'd screwed up _again_ but in the long run he'd made the right call. If it hadn't been for Dutch he and the doctor might have stood a chance but he'd been so enamored with his brother's best friend that it felt wrong even entertaining the idea of being with someone else. "I could have handled _us_ better-" he admitted, rubbing his thumb against her shoulder, "I know it was dumb, I just... we work. Things got screwed up but you can't deny we're good together."

She wanted to agree and tell him she understood but all that came out was a chocked gasp as a crushing pain enveloped her chest. It felt like her lungs were on fire and she struggled to sit up, fighting to ease the pressure.

" _Damnit-_ " he twisted, trying not to panic as he helped her into a more comfortable position, "just breathe... easy, you're okay. I've got you." The words seemed to soothe her but the deep rasp persisted and fear clawed at him as her eyes drifted closed. She was still cold and beyond pale but he refused to let her give up. "I know your tired and exhausted but you cannot let him win this-" he shook her gently, rousing her awake, "and if you won't fight for me or even yourself then think about Johnny, about how much he needs you right now."

She knew he was right and ground her jaw tightly sucking in short sharp bursts of air. Even though Khlyen had gone to extreme lengths to protect her there was nothing to stop him form going after her team and he would, especially if it was an act of vengeance. " _D'avin_ -"

The door burst open and he jerked back trying to ignore the look his brother and the doctor shot him. They could play the awkward game later but right now he was where he needed to be and Dutch's grip around his hand confirmed the fact. There was no way he was leaving her and he perched on the edge of the bed in order to give Pawter the space she needed. "You need to hurry, she's in bad shape."

"She's lost a lot of blood." Pawter agreed as she assessed the situation. The sheets were soaked through and the fact the women was showing any signs of weakness at all was a give-away. The only time she'd ever seen the team leader vulnerable was when Johnny had been injured and despite everything that had happened between her and D'avin, she owed it to everyone in the room to try and keep their family together. "Her best chance is a transfusion but I need to get her stable first."

"What can we do?" John resisted the urge to comfort his best friend, crossing him arms firmly against his chest in an effort to keep himself grounded. He didn't begrudge D'avin for caring... he'd wanted it but what he'd hoped would become friendly affection had clearly turned into a lot more.

Pawter glanced over her shoulder eyeing the satchel she dropped by the bed, "there's a cauteriser in my bag." She could have reached it but knew how desperate he was to help and busied herself unraveling the tourniquet as he fished out the instrument. "I need to get her stable but her best chance is a blood transfusion."

"I'll do it." Both brothers answered simultaneously ready to do whatever was necessary but it was John who spoke first. He was Dutch's best friend, ready to lay down his life for her... but her well-being was his first priority and he knew from looking at the situation that his place wasn't by her bedside. "I'll go... she needs you here."

D'avin nodded, a look of understanding passing between them as Pawter addressed them both, "there's an IV set up in my lab, we'll be about ten minutes. "

John didn't wait for further permission, he knew what to do. All Killjoys had basic level three medical training under their belt and at this late stage in the game it came down to actions and beating the clock. Because if anything happened to her... he swallowed the thought refusing to consider the possibility. One way or another Khlyen was going to pay for what he'd put her through and he knew if he couldn't settle the debt then his brother would.

D'avon shifted his attention back to Dutch as Johnny disappeared from the room. Pawter had already begun lazering the wound and even though he knew it was necessary he winced as her face contorted with pain. "It's okay, it'll be over soon."

She nodded and despite an overwhelming urge to take Johnny's place he couldn't bear the thought of leaving he alone. She was gripping his hand like a life line and reached out smoothing the hair from her face, "just stay with me, I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Pawter glanced up keeping her work steady as she took in the pair. Pree was right, she'd always been attracted to damaged goods but for the first time in a long while she didn't want to be a part of that. John had shown her that there was an alternative, a reason to seek out a good guy and even though the situation was grim a smile graced her lips as she reassessed the wound.

The skin was melding together, trapping the blood flow and after a few more minutes she removed the device confident that the repair was as good as it could be. "We're ready to move."

His gaze conveyed thanks more than his words could. They weren't out of the woods yet but he knew Dutch was doing her best and now it was his turn. "I've got you," he slipped his arms beneath her strong build surprised by how light she felt. It was as if she weighed nothing and he picked her up off the bed swallowing roughly as he made his way towards the door.

It was over.

In that moment whatever happened, no matter how much she protested he knew full well he was committed to fighting her battle and given the chance he really would repay Khlyen for everything he'd done to her. Not only that but he'd happily spend the rest of his life protecting her against every single threat out there.

She might not let him and she certainly didn't need it... but they were a team and no slab of technical engineering was going to tell him otherwise.

One way or another he was going to fix what had been broken.


End file.
